1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
The developed trends for shells of electronic devices such as LCDs, mobile phones and personal digital assistants are: small size, light weight, and easy assembly and disassembly. However, current electronic device shells, which typically include a rear cover and a front cover, commonly combine the rear and front covers using threaded fasteners. For example, the rear and front covers define a set of threaded holes, and a set of mating short screws is employed to assemble the rear and front covers together. However, screwing and unscrewing the threaded fasteners are inconvenient.
Therefore, what is desired is an electronic device shell that can overcome the above described problem.